


Giver

by Mercyara



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyara/pseuds/Mercyara
Summary: The Red Eclipse is back and intends to drown the world in sorrow and suffering. Rainbow only has a short time to dismantle the mafia family until they make a deal with the White Masks that ensure their fate of every living person. As they began to make a move on America a team of highly trained Kryshas failed to assassinate him getting captured in the process. Rainbow kills and interrogates their way through the ranks until they all give up their leader one by one. Koshmar she is called and when it comes to her, things always end in blood.





	1. Giver Part One: Aka Your Worst Nightmare

Starting off the new series with a bang! I hope you guys like it and I’d love to hear what you think.  
—

The room was small with its cracked cinder block walls and metal floors that were tinted with streaks of red from whoever had died in the cell before you were placed in it. The coppery stench of blood permeated the air as the screams of those who were left to die echo off the walls until they turned into hush whimpers that became their last exhalation of air. You did not fear death nor pain for fear was weakness and you were strong. Your thoughts wandered. The senator hadn’t kept his promise like you predicted and so you had been sent to collect his payment in either money or blood. He was indebted to Red Eclipse so even if you weren’t able to finish the job someone else would. Besides if Red Eclipse couldn’t get to him America would tear him to shreds when it finds out what he’s been doing behind closed doors. The door to the cell opens smoothly while the sounds of footsteps end your train of thought. An African American woman stood in front of you. Her two-piece suit is a dark navy blue without a single wrinkle on it and her hair was cut short though framed her face elegantly. The woman had an aura of authority that went nicely with her picture-perfect appearance. If she thought that she could scare you then she’s going to be sorely disappointed. Standing in front of you a man walked in after her as the woman raised her eyebrows at you. The man looked mildly interested as he shoved his hands in his sweatshirt that was a dull gray, in fact, the only patch of color is the small Russian flag on his left sleeve. His dirty blonde hair was messy but kept short and his beard is trimmed neatly. “You must be the famous Koshmar I’ve heard so much about.” Her tone is even though with a slight edge to show that she meant business. She stood in front of you as you slouched back in your seat raising an eyebrow at her. “I have a lot of questions for you.” The man leaned against the wall gazing at you with curiosity his pale green eyes had a strange sparkle to them, almost predatory in a way. “Targeting an American senator on American soil. How very bold of you.” She stated tilting her head to the left slightly before carrying on. “Why?” You kept your mouth shut opting for silence for now. She was the kind of woman who wouldn’t get her hands dirty but the man, however, was probably the minion that she chose to use to inflict her pain. She merely blinked a few times in annoyance that you were being stubborn and moved on swiftly. “I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation. If you don’t talk, you don’t get to live.” You propped an elbow on the metal table that was in front of you and was mildly sticky from the drying blood on it. You rested your chin in your palm looking up at her with a faint smirk. Pushing her buttons is quite satisfying. Besides cracking the perfect queen facade she has going on would be an added bonus. Instead, the woman glanced back to him while her facial expression is unknown you could connect the dots just by the subtle way he cocked an eyebrow upwards to the not so subtle roll of his eyes. With a nod to him, she left taking her perfection with her. The man watched her leave turning his body to the face door. It shut with a quiet click and while you saw the movement coming from a mile away yet you let the action happen. His fist met your face breaking your nose as a splash of blood hit the wall when your head snapped to the side. The pain is dull and your nose aches slightly but you push the feeling down. Pain is weakness.

“That’s a little rude.” Your words caught him off guard slightly judging by the way he shifted defensively as though you were about to hurt him. While you knew that you could kill him easily you also were aware that this place is foreign to you. You would surely die before finding a way out. He stared at you a while longer analyzing you and in turn, you did the same. His clothes hid a muscular body which would explain the power behind his punch. You knew he had to military or perhaps special forces and maybe even Spetsnaz since he wore the Russian flag on his arm. He had freckles that dusted across his cheekbones and a scar that ran through the end of his left eyebrow.

“So the princess speaks.” You leaned back in your chair feigning a bored look as you gazed around. “What were you doing with our American friend Принцесса?” You noted that he is not only mocking you in English but he’s mocking you in Russian as well. He’s trying to get a reaction out of you in an attempt to learn how you operated mentally or emotionally. He must be trying to pinpoint where exactly your thoughts were at. As you pondered over your choices you thought about why Red Eclipse hasn’t come for your team yet then you remembered. Gavriil hated you passionately though it’s his daughters fault for his anger. You wouldn’t have killed his son if she hadn’t given the order without thinking. But then again blood must have blood and his son paid with his life. You could finally cut ties and that option is empowering. You would finally collect what Gavriil owed you, a life free from his torment.

“I was ordered to collect what he owed and if he wouldn’t pay in money then he could pay in blood.” You could feel how robotic and emotionless you seemed. You knew that you weren’t normal but you had grown up knowing that emotions are a privilege that only the weak can afford. His reaction is passive, but by the way he tilted his head to the side slightly let you know that he’s interested in what you have to say.

“That’s all?” He seemed displeased with your answer but you didn’t care. “You realize that your people are dying. Especially that Buryatian who was quite stubborn. She wouldn’t give you up like the rest did.” You knew the Chie wouldn’t do that to you. She’s loyal to a fault and earned her place at your side. Still, you knew that you’d have to deal with the weak that were still living. They owed you now and you were certain that you’d collect what’s owed. Noting your lack of emotion he changed his body language to see if that could coax something out of you. He shifted to a more comfortable position crossing his arms like he’s about to scold you for your behavior. “I’m here to make you an offer Koshmar. You can either help us deal with this threat or you are welcome to lay down and die.” He said that with such a nonchalant tone that really made it seem like he didn’t care what happened to you and deep down you knew that he didn’t, he just didn’t want to get his sweatshirt messy with your blood.

“I want to see my team.” You said words ringing out clearly and with purpose. “Oh and I want my gear back.”

—

The comforting leathers of your trench coat along with the smell of the rain got rid of the unclean feeling that latched onto you after you exited the cell. You had only seen the interrogation hallway and nothing else. The man stuck with you asking questions and subtly frowning when he didn’t get any answers. His endless curiosity is a little strange, almost foreign in a way. Most people only cared about your reputation and so they stayed far far away from you unless they were being forced to work with you. You had no friends in the Red Eclipse asides from Chie and Asya who were like younger sisters to you, though the two bickered like an old married couple if you left them alone for more than five seconds. “What are you going to do with them?” The man questioned watching you as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans while he leads the way. You didn’t answer making him look back to which you raised your eyebrows as a silent way of daring him to question you further. He just rolled his eyes at you stopping by a door on your left, shoes scuffing on the concrete floors. “Here’s our stop Принцесса."You ignored his nickname for you and carried on into the small room where your team is crammed in together most likely yelling at each other like children. Chie is the only one who ever acts like an adult when it comes to the people you work with and Asya doesn’t count as a fully valid adult, she still likes to make dick jokes. With the door shutting quietly the smell of blood is bafflingly strong. Chie sat in a corner consoling a distraught Julija who looked too pale and clung to the older woman in fear. You felt nothing for the youngest of the group. You would wish Julija safe passage to whatever version of the afterlife she believed in then you would move on. The rest of the Boyeviks were huddled close together sharing each other’s warmth and talking quietly as they clung to life stubbornly. Some were less wounded than others but they all look up at you in awe and fear. Chie regarded you with a simple nod as Julija’s pained gasp caught her attention once more.

"Every single one of you has committed a crime. All of you except for Chie.” They all glanced at her before returning their attention to you. Their eyes sparkled with emotions as their faces contorted slightly to hide whatever they were feeling at the time. “You owe me and blood must have blood.” The words rang out clearly cutting through the silence as they looked around at each other sharing glances of worry and fear. They understood the meaning of the quote that circulated through Red Eclipse often. Blood must have blood means several things but its the context that matters. Betrayal ends with vengeance and kills were currency within Red Eclipse. If you couldn’t pay in cash then you could pay in blood. Yet certain things only end one way. “You can either accept your death or you can fight for what little life you have left, choose.” They whispered amongst themselves as Chie closed Julija’s eyes, she is beyond her help now. Chie set her body down before taking her place next to you, face expressionless. Though it’s hard to tell what she’s thinking underneath the layers upon layers of dried and fresh blood on her face. She had taken quite the beating in order to keep you safe.

A younger man stands, shaking slightly as he leaned on his right leg. You hadn’t learned his name but you knew that he isn’t your strongest and with that injured leg he wouldn’t get very far. Yet still, he challenged you his right fist swinging through the air weakly. Grabbing his wrist you pulled him to you sweeping his legs out from under him the process. With your hold on his arm, you held him up stepping right onto his broken left leg. His scream is muffled by the cracking of his neck as you snapped it with one clean motion. He fell the life in his light blue eyes already fading. Chie is silent watching you with her deep blue eyes. She knew what had to be done and did not question it. Looking at those who were left you spoke clearly making sure that they understood that living isn’t going to be an option. “Who’s next?”

—

The last one stood definitely maneuvering around the bodies of his dead sisters and brothers. You remembered him slightly. He is name is Alexios the hitman from Greece who had problems following direct orders. He didn’t care about anyone and that’s the only thing the two of you had in common. You noticed that he is limping slightly and had a broken arm that he chose to hide in hopes that you wouldn’t notice. Did he think you were stupid? You simply walk up to him dodging his weak punch and swept his legs out from under him making him grunt in pain. Leaning down you looked at him. “I always hated you in particular.” You said to yourself as you strangled him to death. You stood exhaling into the silence. Blood dripped off of your knuckles only adding to the smell of death. The only two beings that were still alive were you and Chie. You exited the room startling the man who had waited for you outside the room. You had kept the kills quiet but you were certain he had to have heard at least the first one. Glancing down at blood covered hands he looked up at you again in shock this time before looking into the room. His posture tensed as he most likely labeled you as a threat. Turning to face you again his face is stoney but you can see the repressed fear in his eyes.

“Why?” He said carefully to which you responded coldly.

“Things always end in blood.”


	2. Giver Part Two: Aka Welcome Home

Maxim didn’t think he would be able to get that image out of his head for a while. The sight of your blood-soaked hands to the lifeless look in your eyes. The kills had been clean, quick, efficient, and deadly silent. But the way you didn’t seem to care is what made him worry about you. The moment you stop feeling a thing when you kill someone is the second you should be pulled from the field, or at least that’s what happens in a military scenario. Your people must love that you kill without question and simply shrug off the fact that you had taken someone’s life. Maxim wondered if you’ve ever been truly alive or if that husk of a person has always been you. “Mr.Basuda are you listening.” Six asks ending his train of thought as Eliza sent him a concerned look. Eliza had been one of the first few people aware of the situation the moment it happened. She is one of the most well-informed people about the subject asides from Koshmar and her friend Chie. How she got her information is unknown but Maxim assumed she asked Doc’s significant other. That scout has been all over the world and it wouldn’t surprise him if Russia happened to be one of those places.

“Yes Director, I do have perfect hearing.” Maxim is still learning about their leader and every day there is something new he sees. Six isn’t fond of sarcasm nor snide remarks or in fact anything along the lines of mockery. He wasn’t sure if it’s an ego thing or an insecurity thing, perhaps a little bit of both? Still, he knew that you were aware of that fact just by simply looking at her for a while. Those kinds of observation skills are earned when your learning to analyze your prey so you can hunt it down. You were taught how to kill which could mean that you weren’t always a monster. There could still be a piece of the woman you were before Koshmar deep down he would just have to find it first. Six just raised an eyebrow at him before carrying on. The others in the room beside Ash were Doc who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but the stuffy conference room they were stuck in, and Caviera. Her knowledge of how organized crime works is invaluable.

“I’ve spoken with Koshmar and she seems convinced that we should start with their smuggling operation. I may not like her but I agree with her.” From what Maxim has seen Gustave is in a slightly different mindset from Six. He doesn’t like you and doesn’t agree with you, a combo Maxim once thought was only reserved for Lion. Though you had murdered everyone that you were once affiliated with except for Chie and now you were about to go murder some more of your old colleagues. He could see where Gustave is coming from. Eliza is more reserved on her opinions though if he had to guess he would say that Eliza sees’s you as more of a necessary part needed in order for a machine to work rather than an actual being. That sort of view could get twisted very quickly if it isn’t watched carefully. Despite what many think Taina is not a cold-blooded murderer. She protects her family fiercely and those that she cares about. She cares but just has a funny way of expressing it. Maxim had a feeling that the two of you wouldn’t get along very well. “Well, Mr.Basuda since you seem so invested in ordeal I’ll have you accompany Koshmar and that friend of hers for the entirety of Operation Solar Flare.” With that Six excused the group from the room everyone practically jumping out of the black-clothed chairs. But Six held him back. Her face contained hidden emotions but the only one he sees is doubt. “This is a crucial operation. If Koshmar were to ever compromise the plan you will eliminate her.” Maxim had seen this coming. The military doesn’t like even the idea of the possibility of failure so they will take drastic measures in ensuring that there isn’t a chance of failure.

“Yes Ma’am”

—

There is a beauty to you that he hadn’t noticed before until now. You had a strange amount of elegance coupled with a harshness that isn’t very common amongst people. He had assumed that the elegance came from the way that you must fight. Agility makes people light and airy sometimes. The harshness is something that you had always had judging by how comfortable you are when you show no emotions, almost like it’s your default setting. The coldness is apart of you and Maxim knew that it wasn’t going away any time soon. You would probably act like this until the day you died. You stood outside an abandoned building in downtown that had its windows smashed in and showed no signs of life. The snowflakes landed in your hair dotting it with white specks as you looked around as if danger lurked around every corner. You looked highly unamused at the prospect of waiting for so long but you dealt with it. A rustling came from the building along with the sounds of metal being pushed around. Chie had been sent ahead to fetch this Asya woman.

Maxim had noticed that you have very interesting friends. Chie is highly similar to you. She had the same coldness to her but Maxim knew it was fake. It did not have the same kind of emotional power behind it like yours. You were emotionless for a reason whether it be trauma or anger something had happened to you that made you not want to feel anymore so you had let that sadness or anger consume you whole. Chie, however, is highly curious. She had interrogated him thoroughly on the flight over to Moscow and her curiosity is only sated by detailed answers or else she just finds another question that will make him cough up the appropriate answer. Chie is Buryatian though there had to be something else in her when it came to genetics because her eyes were such a deep blue that it was mesmerizing. She had sharper cheekbones and a more slender face with a small nose. Her lips were thin as well and she had a few freckles here a there though they were hardly noticeable with her skin tone. She is a beautiful woman though he would never see in her any sort of romantic way. He had his eyes set on someone else.

Chie opened a door a grim look on her face. “Asya isn’t here and there are signs of a struggle.” You met Maxim’s gaze sharing the same look of concern that he had. While he did not know your Asya he knew that she’s highly valuable when it came to the operation. Her skill set would help them win the war when it came to Red Eclipse and without her, Operation Solar Flare would be dead in the water before they even got started. “Things are broken and there are blood splatters.” You sighed pacing slightly in thought. You were quick to action which is a trait that he liked in people. Hinderance when it came to the ability to act made it harder for people to pull the trigger further down the line. The life of a soldier isn’t meant for everyone for a reason. Some people are unable to make those kinds of choices and from what he knows about you, you have no issues with snapping someone’s neck.

“That sounds like Warren’s sloppy work. She’s still alive and we’ll have to move fast if she’s to stay that way.”Chie nodded heading around to the back of the building where hopefully some sort of transportation is located. The hunt is on.


	3. Giver Part Three: Aka Sike

The once gentle snowstorm became a small blizzard as you gazed out the window in an attempt to not look at the man right next to you. Chie forced you to sit in the back seat of Asya’s car by making up the excuse that you distract her while she drives. You know it’s just because she wants to see the level of chemistry you and Kapkan had. You were going to get her back because people always assumed that you forget. But no, you simply wait for the right moment to do something. Asya’s car is an expensive black Ferrari that she most likely stole from one of the richer men in her twisted love life. Asya is single but her list of ex’s is longer than your kill list, way, way, longer. It’s funny how she likes nice things but lives in the worst conditions by choice. You would never understand that woman. “Who exactly is this Warren person?” Kapkan’s question shattered the peaceful silence that you were enjoying. Focus did not come to you easily when you knew that there’s a battle ahead. The pressure to win is often a emotion that you drown in. Gavriil made you into what you are but he did not wipe out every last thing that made you human despite popular belief. You glanced over at Kapkan now that you were forced to recognize his presence. You were glad that he had followed your civilian clothes rule. While you didn’t care if he wore protection with it or not, being able to blend in is a life or death matter. Kapkan chose a dark brown leather jacket that had fur on the inside for warmth and it also had a hood made out of dark grey cotton. He had what looked like a scarf wrapped around his neck that he’ll probably use to keep his appearance anonymous during firefights. Along with the form-fitting jeans he’s wearing to the combat boots you would say that you approved. At least he didn’t choose anything flashy.

“Collin Warren is ex-military and an asshole. He runs the security branch of Red Eclipse with an iron fist and is Vera’s, right-hand man. In other words, I want him dead.” Kapkan raised his eyebrows at your words as he processed them. He had beautiful eyes. A pale and almost icy green that had flecks of emerald scattered here and there. You would never tell him that so you kept your thoughts to yourself. Addressing Chie so you won’t have to look at him any longer you asked her a question. “How do you know where you’re going?” Chie glanced back with a small smirk as she drove through the tiny blizzard.

“Unlike you, I observe my surroundings more thoroughly. They were stupid enough to crave the address into the wall. That does, however, make me think that we may be running right into an ambush.” You merely began to gaze out the window again, already thinking up your plan of attack as the sounds of the car drowned out Chie’s chatter with Kapkan.

—

The building is too perfect. Every edge every shape is exact and symmetrical. Perfection is a facade that people hide behind when they’re scared that someone will found out who they are. Coupled with the bitter cold and silence your hand reached for the sidearm that you’d found in the trunk of Asya’s car. Chie stuck to the old rifle that she had stashed at Asya’s place. You had sent her to the building across the way to scout out ahead. You recognized the building the closer you got. Liza Vasiliev had a reputation of creating hotels so she could organize her people like shepherds herd sheep. Though the woman had influence or reach in practically every country in the world besides America now. There is no place where she can not reach you almost making her a bigger threat than Vera Vasiliev. Still, you felt like you were walking in the lair of the beast. “This is an awfully nice place to hold someone hostage.” Kapkan said as you approached. The doors were made out of glass and not guarded. The cameras would spot you but so long as you acted naturally you knew that it wouldn’t alert anyone.

“Shut up and follow me.” You opened the doors with fake confidence as the few people celebrities that lurked within the building at such a late hour hardly paid attention to you. “Alright, Chie where is she?” You had set up a comm channel despite your instincts telling you that it’s a bad decision but you did it regardless. Chie’s voice crackled to life in your ear along with the howl of the winter winds.

“Second story and move carefully there aren’t any guards which means that you’ll be in trouble the moment.” A receptionist glanced at you but didn’t question your presence nor do anything for that manner. In fact, the young woman look frightened. Taking the stairs to the left you noted the lack of life. This is highly unusual behavior for people of such high class. They often have no class in merely focus on partying while others do the dirty work for them. “I don’t like this Koshmar it’s to quiet and I can only get a glimpse of her.” Chie sounded strangely unsure of herself which isn’t like her at all. Climbing the staircase quietly you pulled your sidearm out from his holster on your hip. Kapkan did the same following your lead as you neared the archway that’s the entrance to the second floor. As you as your head peeked around the corner a bullet whizzed past. Slamming your back against the nearest wall you took cover as Chie removed the shooter from the equation. “Got’em you can move on now.” Heeding her words you continued trigger finger ready. The hallway had cherry wood flooring and pristine white walls. Modern versions of chandeliers hung from the ceiling as you neared your destination. “Second door on the left.” Chie reminded you swiftly. You heard nothing from inside the room which made you uneasy. Slowly you reached out to open the door Kapkan taking a position across from the hall that would make shooting easy due to the angle. You threw open the door plastering yourself against the wall quickly to avoid getting shot. You looked to Kapkan for his reaction. Finding him shocked and confused you raised your eyebrows, mouthing a what’s wrong to him. He stood entering the room and with a sigh, you followed. As you entered your eyes widened in shock. It was empty. The whole room is empty.

“Chie you told me you saw her? What happened?”Static. Nothingness. Everything went quiet. Kapkan met your gaze as you bit your lip in worry. “Chie are you there?” Only silence greeted you. Swearing you looked away and began to analyze the room. It’s small with wide windows and grey walls that were stained red with the blood of Asya. You grit your teeth. Warren would pay for this. Then you noticed something above the bed a little black brick attached to the wall. Getting closer you read the words beside it. Surprise! That was the word carved into the wall. Then you heard the beeping. It’s quiet and hardly noticeable Kapkan must’ve heard it as well.

But you quickly found out what it was when he yelled out, “Bomb!” Tackling you it went off in seconds. Kapkan’s arms were wrapped securely around your waist a hand on your head to protect it. He had curled around your body protectively to ensure that you wouldn’t be harmed by the blast. Breathing out your ears rang though and with your head pushed against his chest you could faintly hear his heart. He had saved your life.


	4. Giver Part Four

You had been silent the whole ride fingers curled around the steering while in a vice grip as you stared straight ahead. Your face is passive but your body language is tense and rigid with anger. Maxim has never seen you display any sort of emotion at all so this is new territory for him. However, it gave him a little bit of insight as to how you operated mentally and emotionally. You were attached to those that you’ve spent a lot of time with and didn’t like it when they’re harmed. You do care about these people but choose to show it through tough love that can come across as coldness. He noticed that you had practice when it comes to taking care of people which made him wonder if you had any family left. “Where are we going.” You glanced at him the anger vanishing for a split second before it’s replaced with annoyance.

“Back to Asya’s.” Your words were quickly said and quickly gone like the snow. Getting closer to you would be a separate battle that Maxim would have to fight. He needs to learn more about you in order to understand why you were so willing to turn against your people. Most crime organizations often beat loyalty into their minions until they no longer even think about disobeying an order. Perhaps that is why you wanted to leave that life. “We need some rest and I need to make sure that the way to our next destination is clear.” You words are final and almost have an underlying commanding tone to them. Maxim kept quiet knowing that question you redirect that seething anger to him and he’s seen you kill enough people to know that his death will not be painless nor swift. There had been a long silence until the run-down building came into view with its grey cracked walls and smashed in windows. You parked the vehicle out of sight but close enough to an exit that you could use it as a getaway car if needed. Opening the large metal door your shed your coat leaving you in your dark grey long sleeve shirt. You had some serious upper body muscle. Noticing his stares you raised an eyebrow at him and headed off further into Asya’s home. Despite its horrid outer appearance Asya’s home is surprisingly furnished well. He had followed you into what looks like a living room. It had a large makeshift fireplace with a decent fire burning within it. The floor had a large furry rug over it and there were several chairs including a couch. There was a blanket and several pillows were strewn across the expanse of the couch to which you examined then suddenly sighed deeply. “Ksenija!” Your shout actually startled Maxim a little. You could certainly yell. There is a shuffling sound then a head popped out from around the corner of an archway that leads into what looked like a kitchen. A girl no younger than sixteen just smiled at you sheepishly.

“Hey, mom and I didn’t expect to see you here.” Ksenija had paler skin than that of Chie and shorter hair that stopped at chin length. Ksenija is a strawberry blonde with freckles all over her face and light brown eyes that almost look golden in the light of the fire. Most importantly she had called you mom. No wonder you were so great at taking care of others you’ve probably been taking care of your child for most of your adult life. Maxim simply looked at you then back at her a few times. Ksenija asked politely for a hug to which you gave to her without a second thought. Wrapping her up in your arms you rested your chin on top of her head a small smile on your face. He had never seen you happy before. A smile suited your face and he hoped to see you smile more often. Ksenija isn’t as tall as you but she isn’t short she’s around what Maxim would guess five four or five five. She is at shoulder level with you which makes her the perfect height to peer over said shoulder and right at him. Her eyebrows raised quickly at the sight of him. Pulling away from your embrace she spoke quickly. “Who’s pretty boy over there?” You scolded her quietly ruffling her hair.

“Don’t call him that.” Ksenija fiddled with the bottom of one of the sleeves on her black long sleeved shirt. There is something strange about her movements. There were almost mechanical in a way and she had been very careful when hugging you. As if she’s afraid that the action would hurt you in any way.

“Sorry let me rephrase that. Who’s your boyfriend?” You gawked at her as your face flushed in embarrassment. Ksenija looked highly pleased with your reaction judging by the little smirk she had on her face. You smacked her on the arm the sound resembled that of someone hitting a metal table. You winced slightly at your impulsive action and shook your hand as though it would get rid of the pain. “That was a little stupid.” Ksenija said absentmindedly. You were about to scold her but you simply let it go and headed off into a new part of the house. Ksenija turned to Maxim waving awkwardly. “I’m Ksenija but you probably already know that.” She said mumbling her words slightly as she gazed at him in awe. Taking a seat on one of the nearby chairs Maxim smiled at little at her awkwardness.

“You are Koshmar’s daughter?” Ksenija nodded quickly heading over to fix her bedding on the couch. She works swiftly and with a purpose much like her mother. 

 

“I am not her blood child if that is what you’re asking. I never met my birth parents.” Ksenija seems to have no problem with sharing information unlike you. But he knew that you probably scolded her for that. Yet he noticed several other things. Asya has been gone for a while perhaps even days. That meant that Ksenija is not only self-sufficient but she does not require your protection from Red Eclipse. You could’ve taught her to fight as well as other skills that he can not observe at the moment. “Red Eclipse took me and my twin brother away from my birth family when I was just a baby.” She paused to ponder over her next sentence a little before continuing. “My mother isn’t always the person she lets you see. She took care of me, she rescued me from those monsters and gave me a home. She even gave me my name.” Ksenija had a love for you like no other and he could tell that those feelings were reciprocated.

“What did Red Eclipse want with you and your brother?” Ksenija’s eyes fell to the floor. She looked back up at him and pull one of her sleeves up to her elbow. Her bare arm looked strange in the light but he couldn’t exactly say why. Then the coloring that made up her skin faded away and a sharp bright silver took its place. Every part of her arm is mechanical as the metal rippled like a small wave.

“To experiment.”

—

Ksenija’s presence had surprised you yet you knew why she had been there. Your daughter loves her “Aunt” Asya and would drop anything if Asya needed her help. Yet in the end with her Ksenija is safe and warm with a roof over her head. You just wish that you could give her a better life than just repetitive moving around and working. Ksenija deserved more than that. The morning breeze swept through the house as you sat next to the rekindled fire. Kapkan had gotten more sleep and you knew that he had spoken with your daughter. She could hardly keep any secrets and thought that he was amazing. Of course, she would jump at the chance to get to know him.

Under the cover of the night, you had scouted out Terekhovo which has the nearest Red Eclipse military installation. You remember the place like the back of your hand. You had suspected that they would take Chie and Asya there. Collin knew not to underestimate you so you counted quite a few of your fellow Kryshas there though you didn’t fear them. You were the best of the best for a reason. The outskirts of Moscow had been one of the many places were Red Eclipse could get away with several crimes and go innocently unnoticed though you suspected that Liza Vasiliev had been paying the government to keep quiet for quite some time now. Though as Obshchak it is her job to cover their tracks. Kapkan awoke slightly probably from the sound of you sharpening your knife. “Getting ready to kill people so soon princess? Can’t you let a man sleep?” Ksenija who had been awake for a while getting up early to work on something shot you a look that could only be described as thoroughly pleased with that little grin of hers. Kapkan had only given her ammunition to use against you the next time she questioned if you were dating him or not. Sighing Kapkan stood cracking his back as he stretched like a lazy cat. Ksenija laughed at him quietly then focused on her project her hands pushing a needle through it swiftly. She wouldn’t tell you what it was so you stopped asking. She always said that you’d have to wait until it’s finished. “So where are we heading off to today?”

“Terekhovo Red Eclipse has a base there that’s fully guarded.” Ksenija bristled at the words. You had found her at the same base where you had grown up in and quickly saved her when you had gotten the chance to take on another apprentice. Red Eclipse simply assumed that she had died during her training and moved on to enhancing her brother in similar ways. They had hidden him from you so you would never know if he had survived the procedures or not. That they had done to Ksenija is unforgivable. Removing a child’s limbs just to replace them each time a prototype mechanical arm or leg failed is cruel. You remember holding her as she cried herself to sleep each night from the dreams that plagued her. You had a similar experience from your childhood if you could even call it that. “Now that you’re up we should leave.” Ksenija looked up again at you with a frown this time but she simply sighed at wiped the look off of her face.

“Happy Birthday.” Ksenija said sarcastically as she hit you with her project. It’s a dark brown leather jacket with a deep red hood and intricate design on the back that represented a phoenix. “Everyone will recognize your old uniform so it’s probably for the best that you change something about it. And I know that it’s not long like your old one but suck it up because I couldn’t afford that much fabric.” Ksenija’s words held no hatred despite her wording as she simply smiled at you. Leaning over towards her you kissed her forehead.

“Thank you моя Радость.” You knew that he’s watching though you didn’t care. You love your child and show her that as much as you can. You know how much she hates it when you leave and fears that you won’t come back to her. “I promise I’ll be back soon and I’ll bring Asya with me.” She perked up at your words and smiled. Ksenija hugged you goodbye as you took the jacket with your hands running over the fabric. It’s well made and you knew that Ksenija had been working on it for a while now. To think that your little girl just wanted to create something for you made you smile. You didn’t deserve her. You motioned for Kapkan to follow as you headed out the front door. Thankfully the ride there would be long. It would give you time to prepare for the fight ahead.

 

—

You watched the patrols for a while as you memorized their routines. Maxim, in turn, took his chance to watch you work. You looked nice in the jacket that Ksenija made for you and he saw just how well made it was. Not a single thing is out of place. The hood didn’t go too far down and it fits you perfectly showing off your toned body far more than your other jacket did. Ksenija’s work on the back was amazing. The vibrant oranges, golds, and yellows of the Phoenix were beautiful. It’s certainly is a masterpiece. “There.” You said watching a small group get isolated from the others. “We can start there.” You had perched yourself in the lowest branch of a tree waiting passively for someone to break the mold and continue off the planned course. Looks like your waiting paid off. Dropping quietly you maneuvered through the scenery with ease, almost as if you’ve been here before. The land is lush with trees that were covered in snow much like the ground. The place would’ve been beautiful if there wasn’t a more twisted evil living right on top of it. Preying upon the person who had strayed from the pack first you cut his throat open the blood soaking deep into the snow. Maxim hardly had to do anything as you sliced through his friends next a large circle of red appeared. Your movements were fueled by anger and he knew that you had a lifetime’s worth of that. The rest fell to your silent strikes though you had sustained one bullet wound to the leg. You covered up the pain. Maxim remembered what Ksenija had told him while you were gone. You believed that pain is weakness so you pushed it down and stood tall. She had told him that you still had some Red Eclipse beliefs stuck in your head on repeat so he knew that he’d have to get past that in order to see the real you. As the last man fell a small group of Kryshas exited the building.

“Koshmar.” The largest out of them all growled out. So it seems that word of your betrayal spread like wildfire through their ranks. You didn’t seem phased by his words, in fact, you actually look highly annoyed. “Blood must have blood and the debt will be paid for your betrayal.” You just shrugged as he swung a knife similar to yours at you. You redirected his attack by pulling his arm to the side and plunged your knife deep into his heart pulling it out as his body dropped. The rest Maxim shot quickly. He couldn’t let you have all of the kills. You look back at him this time with a look of approval.

“Glad to see that you can keep up. Now come on we have to get those two out of here.”

—

You felt so numb. As though their lives meant nothing and those kills had no purpose. You simply did what you had to without a second thought. They made their choice the moment that they tried taking your life from you. You had just gotten it back and you weren’t about to give it up without a fight. “They’ll be on this floor.” You said to Kapkan who hummed in response to tell you that he had heard you. You had strangely gotten used to his presence in the short time that you were with him. He didn’t give you shit and didn’t act like Asya. Those things were always nice. The building is quiet and lifeless which didn’t bother you. This is a small base so it made sense that the lot of them would stay outside to guard it for most of the day. The place had so many memories. None of them were good. You remembered wanting to die and the pain. This place is the source of your nightmares as well as Ksenija’s. You would enjoy burning this place to the ground when that time came. Walking over to the cells that you remember to well your hand traced the cold stone walls. A stream of blood ran out from underneath one door. This must be where they are. Kicking open the door without a second thought you saw Chie sitting on the floor with a bored expression on her face that quickly changed with your actions. Asya sat next to her, face bleeding badly. Her hair is up in its usual braided bun though her dark skin is laced with cuts and orangey yellow bruises. Asya smirked at you with her signature grin as she noticed the man behind you.

“Can you bring hot guys more often when you come to rescue me?” You were going to kill her.


	5. Giver Part Five: Aka Serenity

Waiting is the only thing that you’ve been doing for a long while. Warren is getting antsy which means that he is bound to make a mistake sooner or later it is simply a matter of time. Asya had run around the little base like a chicken with its head cut off while she searched for something. That made you laugh a little which startled Kapkan. You didn’t laugh very often but Asya always seemed to make it possible. Perhaps that is why you truly keep her around. Asya bonded with Kapkan easily though she managed to weasel his first name out of him. Which meant that Asya got him very very drunk then found a way to persuade him into telling her. Maxim. You didn’t know how you felt about him at all. He is certainly nice, caring, and brave. He could keep up with you and didn’t flinch when you did things the bloody way. You didn’t know what the two of you would become but hopefully, your paths don’t end up with you being dead. You have come to terms with your life and knew that while death may be the easy part, you had people who loved you so no matter how hard living got you would keep on fighting. You owed it to them. “Alright bitches!” Asya sang with a little too much joy as she sauntered down the stairs. Her hair is down the braids bouncing with the motion of her body. Asya has a habit to never sticking to one thing for too long ditching minimal things for something new. So when it comes to her hair the color is always different. This time she’s sporting an ombre that goes from dark brown to blonde. It’s not her most unique color but it’s the most neutral color scheme she’s done in a while. Wearing her bomber jacket that is made out of rough denim and had several different patches from the various gangs that she’s been in Asya let on of the sleeves slip off her shoulder. Simple black jeggings with a matching tank and her boots made up the rest of her attire. She almost wore things that your daughter did but you couldn’t scold Asya as though she were your child. Asya is twenty-five making her the youngest out of the adults. Chie is thirty though she looks around Asya’s age and Maxim appeared to be more around your age though you could be guessing wrong.

“Aren’t you a little old to be dressing like a conservative teenage hooker?”Chie asked sipping her tea afterward and cocked an eyebrow. When it comes to those two you wondered about the boundaries of their relationship. Some days you were certain that they were together but others made you wonder if they were simply just good friends. Asya stuck her tongue out at Chie who responded with a posh eye roll as she leaned against the kitchen counter smudging the dark granite. You sat on one of the bar stools glanced between the two in an attempt to understand their relationship more but gave up to stare at Maxim. It’s strange to use his first name. Normally that act meant that you were going to die within Red Eclipse. Your birth name is a bad omen that is to be feared. You were the property of the Vasiliev family and their brand will be with you until the day that you die. Still, in this case, it meant that you are supposedly close. You knew nothing about that and in turn, he knew nothing about you outside of your affiliation with Red Eclipse and your title. Kryshas, bloody enforcer of law and bringer of sorrow. If someone wanted to find one of your kind they could just follow the river of blood.

“I was going to say that we need to create a plan Chie.” Chie merely glanced at her before returning her attention to her beverage. One of Chie’s more interesting qualities is her mask ability. She’s learned a lot from you and the most important lesson you taught her is to never show your hand whether it be your tactics or how you operate. The less you feel the less you have to worry about in the long run. Though she never achieved your coldness she could fake it perfectly and only those who pay attention long enough will be able to see her tells. Asya faced you expectantly. Sighing as you were thrust immediately into the leadership position once more you planted your hands on the counter of the island in the kitchen Maxim joining you on your left.

“I want Warren choking on his own blood as he dies slowly.”Chie said nothing while Asya blinks a few times at the calmness of your tone. Out of all of you, Asya is the most human. She thinks only with her heart which has led to a lot of suffering on her end. The more people you love the higher the chance is of someone ripping your love to shreds. You learned from Gavriil that dreams tend to always end in tears. Asya looked away formulating her sentence in her head most likely picking out words that would get her point across in the most direct way. She is not one to mince her words nor keep her opinion to herself. You knew that she’s always been like that since Asya was the youngest sibling in her family as well as being the only daughter. Now she is alone with no one else but Ksenija and Chie to keep her company. “I want him to suffer just like I did.” Maxim shifted beside you as you caught the change in your peripheral. He’s staring at you intently his pale green eyes running along your body in what would appear like an analytic way but you suspected that there is some other emotion hidden within his beautiful eyes. Asya cleared her throat and Chie glanced between the two of you her mug set down far away in case one of you would break it on accident while butting heads over the matter. She has always been the moderator of your fights though she tended to pick Asya’s side over yours. There is a deep connection that they have that would never top your friendship and professional relationship.

“We can’t risk taking him down or else Vera will retaliate with everything she’s got. I thought you of all people would know exactly how important he is to her.” The underlying insult is there as she questioned your ability to keep a cool head. Asya is aware of your past, unlike Chie who follows blindly. Asya only chose to be a part of your team because it paid well and the thrill is worth it for her. “If you chose anger over us then I’ll be forced to remove you from this little operation.” Tension filled the room as you stared at her eyebrows raised. She simply leaned back against the wall a smirk on her face. Asya has one flaw, she assumes that she is untouchable because you chose not to kill her. No, you haven’t directly threatened her no harmed her once due to Chie’s influence. She has a way of diffusing situations though this time you knew that she would do no such thing. Leaning forwards you looked at Asya directly in the eyes making her tense up. She is afraid of you, good.

“I will listen to you this time but if you ever speak out against me again. I’ll rip your tongue out of your head.” There is silence. Ksenija who had been in the other room stared at you briefly a look of impassiveness on her face as she returned her gaze to her book. Ksenija had grown up the same way that you had and in the Red Eclipse, there is no room for the weak. Chie glanced at you before removing Asya from the room who stood blinking as she processed your threat. Slowly picking it apart to see if you really meant your words. You were still the monster that parents tell their children to fear and nothing would ever change that.

—

Maxim has been tracking everyone’s movement for the rest of the day noting that everyone made the choice to avoid you. Maxim knew nothing about how Red Eclipse treats their people but he knew that you weren’t really like that. There is still a good woman deep down inside of you that he has seen before. Your smiles when you hug your child to your laughter at Asya’s horrible jokes and even the sisterhood between you and Chie. You just had a hard time getting rid of Koshmar with her strict rules and moral code. There is some sort of unresolved trauma that is tying you to her so strongly that you are probably drowning in the feeling of emptiness. Heading towards the roof where you had taken refuge Chie exited closing the door to his destination quietly. Her face shows a large amount of confusion along with a deeply rooted concern. Whatever you had told her made her think a lot about it and she is still processing the information. “How is she?” Chie glanced up startled slightly by his words since she had not noticed his presence before. Sighing deeply her posture sank in defeat as her blue eyes wandered around the hall in a habit that he noticed meant that she is worried.

“Koshmar will not speak to me. She isn’t present mentally and is almost killing herself from the inside out. She doesn’t tell me what troubles her and I know Asya is aware but she too will not tell me. Koshmar either beat her into silence or threatened her.” Chie stood shakily exhaustion making her weak as the overhead light flickered a few times casting strange shadows along the cracked walls. There are bags under her eyes that are quite as noticeable in the lighting and her skin color makes them harder to spot. “Asya is fine since she drank herself into a stupor then passed out on the couch.” She said this with a small smile and he noted that there is some sort of bond that they have that is far different from the bond you have with Chie. Perhaps they are lovers? The closeness is very prominent along with the trust. There isn’t anything that Chie wouldn’t do for Asya and vise versa. “As for Ksenija, there is something that you should know.” She made a point to look him in the eyes to convey the seriousness of the topic at hand. “She is too much like her mother. There may be that youthful hope still left in her but I know that she will end up just like Koshmar, it is simply a matter of time.” She said this with a tone that stated the end of the conversation. She moved passed him though paused looking back at him. “Monsters aren’t born they are created.” With that, she walked away her footsteps echoing down the halls.

—

You stared up at the stars your feet hanging off the edge as the cold bit at your skin. The moon is gone and only the light of the city along with the twinkling of the stars are left to occupy the night. You heard him before you saw him. The sound of the door opening quietly to the noise of his quiet footsteps crunching the fresh layer of snow that covered the land in a thin blanket of white. The cold is a comforting pain that reminded you that you were still there despite the pain. With a sigh, you squashed the feeling. Emotions are weakness. You wouldn’t feel love or pain or anything. You are strong. “Princess you’re shaking.” Maxim stood next to you his words gentle but conveying his concern. One of his hands rested at his side while the other is placed on top of yours feeling just how cold you were through skin contact. You hadn’t noticed when the shivering had begun for you were too focused on the coldness inside of you that dwelled like an idle infection that simply festered and waited for the right time to resurface once again. Looking at him his eyes always were beautiful. He had more prominent cheekbones and due to his closeness, you could see all the delightful freckles that decorated them. His stare is mesmerizing as he watched you take in every detail of his face. He almost looked like his was preening under your attention. “You’re beautiful.” Maxim discreetly flirted with you everything gentle about the interaction. You felt your cheeks turn red as you excused yourself leaving him behind. What is this feeling and why can’t you get rid of it?


	6. Giver Part Six: Aka Paradise

Vladivostok held good memories for unlike most of the places you’ve been to during your life. A beautiful city that held diverse life and a more interesting underground club system that you were highly familiar with. When you were in your twenties you used a lot of booze as a way to momentarily get rid of your Boyevik duties. Before your Kryshas training, you had too many responsibilities in order to support the mess known as Colin Warren who at the time had been thrust into the role as Avtorityet far too quickly for a man straight out of the military. Lacking the understanding of how Red Eclipse worked you had carried the Security operation for several years until Gavriil stepped in a gave you an offer. Somedays you wish you had turned him down and took the death penalty instead. Dying is far more merciful than doing that man’s dirty work. But you were young and had a strong will to stay alive. Maxim stuck with you like glue while Chie flirted with a woman for some time until Chie smacked her in the back of the head eyebrows knitted together and a frown on her face. Asya pouted and attempted to get closer to her but Chie just held up her hand and looked away which made Asya pout even more as though her puppy dog eyes would win over Chie. That sight made you laugh a little and Maxim smiled though not at them. He somehow only sees you. His presence is a welcome one and you have gotten used to him being with you. Slowly but surely he has become apart of your ragtag family of trained killers. “Have you been here before princess?” Maxim questioned slouching in his seat on the train. You had waited until a later date to start this next part of your operation. Taking that last month to remove any Red Eclipse from the outer edges of Moscow. A tedious job but one that had to be done while Ksenija ran her errand for Chie. She wouldn’t tell you exactly what your daughter is doing only that it’s very important.

“Yes, this place holds good memories.” Maxim smiled at that. You noticed that he approved greatly of your summer clothes given that they showed more skin than your spring clothes in Moscow did. You had chosen a burgundy tightly woven shirt and some capri pants yet you didn’t leave home without your combat boots. Though you had brought your jacket with you due to the attachment you had begun to form over the special article of clothing. Maxim chose something casual like you from the clothes he had brought with him for Operation Solar Flare. A white v neck tee with some pants. You had warned him that it’s quite hot and humid during the summer but he dismissed your words and packed what he liked. There would be a major I told you so moment if he dares to complain about the weather. Asya and Chie, on the other hand, chose more interesting clothes. Asya much like you stubbornly brought her own jacket though a black tank underneath and some acid washed blue shorts. Asya magically found a pair of high tops in her narnia like closet. Chie went for a more classy look. With a pale blue silk robe style jacket that is flowy with sakura trees as the main design on the whole thing. Choosing a plain shirt of a darker color, she also had some sandals on and a pair of black capri pants much like yours. As for the rest you had saved some gear for dismantling your first Red Eclipse branch.

Over a period of discussion, the group had chosen Sofiya Mahara the Hindi smuggling beauty who could get anything over a border no matter what. She is the weak link in Red Eclipse so removing her would be a cakewalk compared to taking out Colin or Zhanna and you wouldn’t even touch Andrii until you had to. That man is twisted beyond repair and you wondered how Liza ever got along with him. You remember the day that she recruited him. Gavriil had been furious that she had let a madman unto the mafia until he saw how easily manipulated Andrii is. Just tell him that he’ll see his family soon and the man would do anything if it meant a chance to see his little girl again. Now you really knew what that sort of feeling is like, only your little girl is alive. “What is this Mahara woman like.” Asya snorted at Maxim’s question which made Chie glare at her as a way of silencing the boisterous and bold African American woman. You faced him eyeing him for a moment before answering. Yet the screech of the train halting interrupted you before you got the chance. Asya jumped up quickly taking her chance to run out of the room towards freedom though she looked like a chicken with its head cut off. Chie groaned grabbing their things before running after her. “Does she always do that?” You smiled at him with a sigh.

“Yeah. She really is that stupid.”

—

Shadows were cast as a car’s lights sent rays that danced through the windows and onto the white plaster walls that were chipping or had slight water damage from the recent rainstorm. Ksenija has never felt so out of place in a building that had once been her home for a short period of time until the nightmare doctor came. Andrii Morozov is his actual name though the people like her only knew him as the bringer of death. Yet she had her mother, the giver of life. People often say that things like memories weigh you down but in reality, they can comfort you like the closest companion. Keeping you happy through the worst days. The images of her family would be her lifeline as she went back into the devil’s den. Yet Ksenija had a mission assigned by Chie. Infiltrate Khamovniki’s Red Eclipse security branch and don’t die. Relaying the information is the key part of the operation. Chie intrusted her with this job and Ksenija wouldn’t let her down.

Sitting alone in the small room the cot is creaky though the weight of the pistol in her hand is the only thing that she has to worry about. A traitor has been found and as the newest Boyevik this would be her first blood within Red Eclipse. It is a sin to reject a direct opportunity to climb up the kill ladder and since Ksenija had nowhere to start it made sense that she might as well start here. Yet a string of words rang out in her mind. Blood must have blood.


	7. Giver Part Seven: Aka Bittersweet

The ocean waves lapped at the snowy white sands of the Vladivostok beach. Few were out roaming about the city as most went to a bar or a club to spend their valuable evening. Maxim is with you patiently waiting for something to happen as you watched from a roof. Chie would’ve been your partner if Asya hadn’t clung to her like an elderly sloth that is devoid of affection. So you took him with you though you didn’t mind he acted as your shadow quite often and is easy to be around. It didn’t hurt that he’s attractive either. A quite clanking let you know that he’s finished with checking the surrounding area and is joining you. The beach is ever more lovely as the sun sets casting its orange rays across the waters so it reflected the light like one large moving mirror. The temperature drops as the sun lower past the blue water as the moon peeked over the mountains. On foot firmly planted on top of a ledge you balanced your rifle on your leg as you surveyed the area eyes trained for any sign of life. While you weren’t as good as Chie you could still be a fairly decent sniper and operated at all ranges of combat from far to close up. With a small shake of your head, you left your post joining Maxim who sat down on the roof that is quite cold and slightly rusty from the misty ocean air. “Nothing?” You nodded as you took a seat next to him adjusting your gear. You chose more lightweight armor since Mahara is more clever. She won’t bring out the big guns because she doesn’t have any and can find far easy ways to kill someone without even lifting a finger. She is practically untouchable and out of reach but her own ambition is what will kill her. Mahara will not sit still even if you dismantle her operations Mahara will find a way to still do her job. You inhale deeply the smell of the salty sea air calming you. You remember going to a cliffside not far from here to get away from the security troubles in Vladivostok. Large amounts of stress often plagued you then and now revenge is on the top of your list. “You never did tell me about your time here.” You looked over at him his pale eyes filled with curiosity. Maxim is very interested in your past life though you didn’t know exactly why.

“I have very happy and also very embarrassing memories of this city.” That made the corners of his mouth quirk upwards in a little grin before he noticed the glare that you shot in his direction. “This place is good for me.” A small breeze picked up carrying bits of sand and causing the trash to flutter about the beach. The fog isn’t coming in which is very lucky for you since it would hinder your scouting abilities. “When I was younger around eighteen I had been Warren’s second in command and the man could hardly lead a security operation since he lacked the knowledge of how we operated. Despite not being the actual Avtorityet I still took his place which meant that I got a lot of responsibilities placed on my shoulders. This beach was one of the many places that I went to destress and drink.” He listened his attention focused entierly on your as you told another story of your time here. It is about a party that you’d gone to and he gawked when you told him that you went to more parties then battles during the time that you had spent here.

“You’re telling me that you were an alcoholic and a party person.” You nodded enjoying the shocked look on his face.

“Never try to get me drunk pretty boy, I can drink anyone under the table.” His smiled at your little nickname for him. You noticed that he always enjoyed having your attention solely directed to him. Maxim leans in slightly testing his limits and when he saw no hostile reaction from you he got closer. Your hand reached up to cup his cheek as you went for a kiss only to have a sniper round slice through your cheek and into the wall. Tackling him you rolled the both of you behind cover and took Maxim’s gun as your laid on top of him. Searching for the sniper you felt him squirm underneath you. “Stop that.” You commanded readjusting so you could get a better shot. Taking a glance at him his face is incredibly red, the color hiding his delightful freckles that you adored. Peeking around the corner of the wall you took your shot nailing the sniper in the head. With a satisfied hum, you rolled off him searching for your weapon that had gotten launched away from you during the attack. “The shot came from a building across the beach that is where their organic merchandise will be.” The building is far away across the expanse of the barren beach that is void of life now and not even an umbrella or beach chair is spotted. No seagulls cawed to each other and the waves were more passive their sounds quieting down as well. The silence would be good for your infiltration. It would be easier to hear the sounds of your enemies. Heading through the desolate sands your mind wandered until only the sounds of your thoughts remained.

 

—

Every emotion gave way to a hardened focus sharper than the steel throwing knife that Ksenija wielded. Her golden eyes swept over the blank wall the blade balanced in her hand carefully as her keen ears listened for the sound of the targets springing up into view. The first silhouette appeared its tarnished appearance of mold covered metal that is scrapped on all edges and the board is missing its head so Ksenija settled for the heart instead, landing the throw cleanly. Reaching for the next knife she threw the little blade swiftly sticking the next target right between the eyes. Ksenija used to practice with Asya often when it came to combat since she had no qualms with getting hit in the face with metal. She would just drink away the pain later with a bottle of whiskey anyways. The mechanical route of target practice is already embedded deep within her schedule as she learns the ins and outs of the small security branch that monitored the Khamovniki district closely. So far she has gotten back into her old self quite well, tweaking things to the new identity that she now wore like mask only her’s is made out of paperwork that is elaborately crafted all thanks to Asya. Ksenija is no longer herself. She is now the Scarlet Watcher a very clever assassin that crept her way up the ranks of a smaller mafia group known as The Silver Serpents who mostly did arms dealing. Once reaching the top the Scarlet Watcher got bored and moved onto the bigger fish in the sea eventually stumbling upon Red Eclipse agents during a particularly messy assassination job. The rest is stored away in her mind along with the dark roots of her past that tried to escape the mental cage that she confined those memories in. Ksenija had realized that she had been out of knives until the last one left her fingertips. Every throw a headshot. “Impressive.” Ksenija glanced over her shoulder her now short hair brushing over her eyes as the strands of her bangs tickled her cheekbones. Asides from her bangs and the hair the covered the left side of her head the rest had been braided tightly securing the hair to her head and not a single strand fell out of formation. It is strange to no longer have her long red hair. It is now a dark deep brown and far too short for her liking but she dealt with it.

Looking at the person who stepped in on her flourishing knife work Ksenija observed them carefully. A woman no younger than twenty-five stood leaning against the doorframe a very intricately designed bow in her hands with a small quiver of arrows attached to her right hip. The bow is all metal and had influences of the recurve designs along with the shape but it had the smooth functionality of a compound bow. Each metal part of the limbs is layered nicely lines etched into the some of the lower layers on the upper limb. Ksenija figures it to be her kill count. She dresses far more differently from the Boyeviks and the Shestyorkas. A tightly woven red cloth jacket that had stains of blood on it along with some Red Eclipse regalia patch that is stitched messily onto the front right over her heart. Her undershirt is a dark grey tank that has a few rips that looked like they could be easily fixed. Her black cargo pants are the only thing that matched Ksenija’s attire along with the common boots that everyone wore. “I can see why Koldan chose you.” She speaks clearly with confidence as well as a twinge of a French accent though Ksenija couldn’t hear anything else in her voice that gave away more about her other than a personality trait. “Skills like that aren’t very common around here.” Her words have a predatory tone to them as the sized up Ksenija. “Aren’t you a little young to be an assassin Scarlet Watcher?” Ksenija said nothing their stare becoming heated as they glanced at each other both far too prideful to ever back down.

“Feeling threatened are we?” The woman narrowed her chocolate brown eyes that had flecks of amberish gold in them. Ksenija met her stare her eyes only wandering when the glint of something metal caught her eye. The woman’s arms were gleaming the same way hers did. Another Steel Sparrow before her very eyes. Meeting one of her kind is very rare since the Steel Sparrows were created in secret and are often either mentally unstable or dying from blood loss. Having a normal Sparrow is rare but it seems that the woman is a survivor much like Ksenija. Gripping the collar of Ksenija’s jacket she leaned forwards getting up in her face.

“Listen well little girl. I am Riva right hand to Koldan and no one would ever take my place beside our Avtorityet, especially not you.” Walking past her the woman removed the knives from the targets and began shooting arrows at them her performance flawless. Ksenija has a few new names to add to her list and at the very top is Koldan the first one that she would eliminate should it come to that stage of the dangerous game that she’s playing. A kind of game where things will always end in blood.


	8. Giver Part Eight: Aka The Wingman

Hunting with you is a different sort of experience. If Maxim had to describe your fighting style it would sneaky, swift, and far too flexible. You were able to go from short range to sniping in a very short amount of time. Those sort of skills were hard to acquire and should you wish to stick around with Rainbow after Red Eclipse is gone you would make an excellent teacher for the scouts. Yet Maxim knew that doc’s wife would take offense at the notion of someone attempting to take her place. You were bouncy too if that makes any sort of sense. You used the walls to gain height pushing off of them to embed your blade into their necks and when you killed one you use the bodies to keep up that smooth momentum until there are no more. “In here.” Your words are often spoken quickly on the field but with meaning. The corridor is mostly a dull stone that looks damaged from the waters of the sea and the place has a distinct smell that reminds him of rotten flesh. Your footsteps make no noise on the stone floors that are cracked in several places and streams of dark red blood flow down from the bodies that you left behind along the path. The dull flickering lights cast a strange glow on you the colors of your jacket looking quite muted in the yellow light but made your sidearm gleam. Your hand closes around the door handle as you read the sign above it. Product lockers. Maxim noted the very unhappy look you were sporting as you read the words before it abruptly vanished. The expression shouldn’t have been cute but it was. Your eyebrows knitted together as your eyes narrow. Your nose tends to crinkle up when your mad which makes it hard to for him to take you seriously when you’re arguing with him. Then the little subtle pout that you do is so very adorable though he would never tell you that since he enjoys living. You glanced back at him in a way that almost reminded him of you looked at Ksenija. A glance that holds love and you often use it when you check up on your adoptive child as though you were making sure that she’s still there. Yet it has the same amount of love only with a dash of fear added to the emotional cocktail. Then the action began. Opening the door you nailed a woman with it though that hardly phased you as you shot her in the face before sweeping through the area. Maxim could hardly get a single shot in as you sliced your way through the smaller room. When you returned to him there is a speck of blood on your cheek and he won’t even think about how much of it is on your clothes. Impulsively he reached up and cleaned it off of your face with a single swipe with the pad of this thumb. You gave him a tiny smile that is so discreet that Maxim would not have noticed if he hadn’t adjusted to your secretive nature. A moment of silence passes where you are looking at Maxim and he returns your stare but a small clank grabbed your attention. Leaping from the rafters an assassin landed on you stabbing you once in the shoulder before you threw them off. Limbs shining like metal their movements are faster than yours and for once the all mighty Koshmar could not keep up. Dressed in Red Eclipse blood red and blacks along with some regalia on the jacket he noticed that this person has the same level of speed as Ksenija. Could there be more of her kind out there that you weren’t aware of? If you knew that there were more than you surely would have told him right? A clean slice through arm made you hiss in pain as you dodged another potential cut wound. Lining up the shot he waited until the right moment. The assassin is fast but predictable. Just as they swung there is an opening and he took it the bullet going right into their skull. You panted holding your shoulder to stop the bleeding. “Be faster next time or I’ll end up dead.” You grumbled directing your irritation towards him.

“Don’t worry princess I won’t let you die.” You repeated the words to yourself under your breath in a mocking tone before facing away from him. Your reactions are far different now that they were at the start of your partnership with him. It is almost like you got more human the longer amounts of time you spent with him. As Maxim glanced around the room he felt the strong urge to vomit a little. The stench is horrible and the sights are worse. Several kinds of organs were being preserved in the freezer. Some were stored in shelving units while others were simply hanging like it was a meat locker. The walls were such a haunting white it almost blinded him when the light hits them just right. You hardly looked affected by the sight but you still wrinkled your nose at the smell of the place. As you headed further away from Maxim he reluctantly followed you. “So this is the merchandise you mentioned.” You nodded slowly hair shaking with motion as your eyes scanned across the expanse of the place with an indifferent look on your face.

“Yes, they’ve cornered the section of the black market that deals with illegal organ selling. I’ve never worked for the production branch nor the smuggling branch so I’ve never really seen any of this.” Your eyes kept returning to the body of the assassin eyes roaming over it.

“Does it bother you?” You faced him again hood knocked off your head leaving your head a bit messy as you looked at Maxim in the eyes.

“I am scared that one day that’ll be the body of my child.” Glancing at it again you sighed. “Steel Sparrows do not have a very long lifespan within Red Eclipse and it’s a miracle that Ksenija even survived the experiments that she went through.” With a bitter smile, you brushed past him. Secrets so many secrets. You privacy seemed to be something that you highly valued and your thoughts were often kept under lock and key along with many of the emotions that you believed to cause weakness. Maxim did not fully understand you as much as he’d like but maybe one day he would. “I don’t like this.” He followed the sound of your voice through the frigid freezer that held horrors that he would prefer to forget. With the organs stored in a particular order to what he thought were rows of limbs lined up neatly. The organization skills of the mafia were strongly consistent and strictly the same. Maxim has been hearing things from Chie’s and Asya’s side and they too have found the lockers order in the same way but the houses that were located in the city sheltered parts to what look like might be for a Steel Sparrow. As he walked the metal grid flooring making a scratching noise and when he observed it he found that it rusted from some sort of liquid, perhaps blood? In the back of the larger room, it branched off into a smaller corridor that is short in length but quite wide the metal changing into a similar kind of stone that is thoroughly cracked up in specific places indicating that they may have been moving something in and out of the area. You popped your head out from an archway and beckoned him to follow. When he entered he couldn’t believe his eyes. Rows upon rows of people frozen and they all had one correlation. Each and every one of them were Steel Sparrows.

—

Ksenija is not okay. For the first time she lacked the skills required to complete a task, or at least she was a little more than rusty. She stared at the sign on the wall that is scrawled in very messy cursive Cyrillic that is hardly legible so she didn’t even bother attempting to read the small words. Riva’s sneer is ingrained into her head along with the words that were spat out in a very well hidden venomous tone. “You’ll be joining the Blood Moon squadron one of our late night patrols. Please do try to keep up little girl.” The urge to slap her goes stronger every passing moment that Ksenija is in her presence. Yet those emotions are forgotten when the bottomless pit of anxiety appeared making her heart race and palms start to sweat with the notion that she hardly had any valuable social skills. Ksenija grew up around adults most of her skills revolve around being able to analyze an issue and deconstruct it in order to solve and the ability to understand sarcasm. While she knew that these people would not be her age or at least not exactly her age that didn’t mean that she could just walk into their domain without a care in the world. Bag slung over her shoulder her foot tapped against the sleek marble floors of the elaborate hotel. Since Blood Moon operated in a thicker part of Moscow there is a lot of more political influence in the area so Liza Vasiliev often lent the security squads a spot in her hotel. While the whole team is consist of five men and four other women Ksenija would be the last woman on the team in order to even things out. From what she’s gathered the team is very efficient and works well with each other. Having her in the mix might rip apart the synergy and that thought only added to her worries.

Just as Ksenija’s hand reached up to knock on the mahogany door it opened swiftly. A taller woman with very prominent muscles towered over Ksenija as she had to look up at her in order to meet her gaze. From her toned olive color skin to the light green strands of hair woven into her braid of dark brown curls that did not want to stay put in their formation. She has a very welcoming smile on her face and radiated kindness. Her eyebrows were on the thin side but had an arch to them and her nose is slim as well. She has a little chubbiness to her cheeks that made her look like a very pleased mother. With fuller lips formed into an even brighter smile, she began to address Ksenija.“You must be Scarlet, yes?” She spoke quickly a very thick Russian accent taking over the words and honestly, Ksenija expected her to have an Italian accent just based off of looks. Ksenija hardly had time to respond when a head poked out from around the archway. A younger girl who looked only a few years older than Ksenija looked at her in awe before disappearing to shout something to the others. The woman holding the door open sighed before ushering Ksenija in. “I’m Rohanna and welcome to the team Scarlet I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

—

You breathe in at a relaxed pace as Maxim’s calloused fingers wrap your bandages expertly his fingers trailing over your skin careful of the wounds that your flesh harbors. Everything about the exchange is gentle as you wait for your new team member to arrive. The small press of a disinfectant as you glaring at him as he snickers at your reaction stating that you’d live. As he focused on your arm you take the opportunity to shameless stare at him while he works on healing your wounds. While you both have a fair bit of prominent muscle you were leaner when it comes to muscle but it still is noticeable. While Maxim has the usual bold muscle that you’d see from a mile away. Not to mention he did have a very nice ass. “What are you thinking about princess?” Your brain screamed at you to not let him know that you were contemplating his fine ass. He holds your hand in his fingers brushing over your knuckles as he smiles at you. It’s a sort of warm smile that would make any potential partner blush. The rented out an apartment that Asya found is silent, and only the quiet sounds of crickets and the distant noises of bars and clubs were heard the loud music traveling far. You attempted to answer his question starting with an I but it trailed off in the end as you controlled the blush that attempted to creep up your face. You nearly told him that you loved him and that would’ve been something. Gripping his hand tightly you responded confidently this time.

“I trust you.” He reached out fingers tangling in your hair as he pulled you forwards a kiss clearly was the goal that he had set for himself. But good things never last. Just as your lips nearly touched his the door opened. A younger Buryatian man entered the room nearly dropping his things when he notices what he interrupted. He has eyes that are an icy blue color and tanner skin than Chie’s. His hair is cut short and has a slight wave to it. He lets out a small oh and Kapkan glares at him. The light casts shadows as you clear your throat. “Your Glaz?” He’s a little more skinny that you had imagined though you were used to Maxim so you had assumed that his colleagues had the same physique as him. The man gave you a look over before glancing at Maxim and raising his eyebrows a few times in a suggestive manner. Whatever Maxim told him he did not tell you.

“And you’re the famous Koshmar I’ve heard so much about.” He cast Maxim a look before returning his gaze to you. He has a young face that is hardened from the harshness that he’s had to endure. While you knew of his skills you were also aware that it would be strange to have a sniper with you that wasn’t Chie. While Maxim’s presence is something that you enjoy you knew that you wouldn’t like having new people in your space before you learned more about them. Eyeing him you noticed that Maxim looked at the two of you with amusement a little grin on his face. Rolling your eyes at him you slid all the information you have documented Glaz’s way as the folder slid across the wooden table that is a little bloody from your stitches that Maxim had to put in your shoulder to your wound. Glaz took a moment his eyes flitting around the files. “How have we not noticed their presence here?” Maxim shrugged deliberately forcing you to speak. The smug little shit wanted to see how you got along with others even though he knew the answer to that matter already. You preferred to let him do all the talking when it came to those that you did not know.

“Red Eclipse pays off the government so I’m not surprised that you know nothing about their operations.”Their. It’s funny how such a little word meant to much. You have grown out of that shell that they placed you in slowly but surely. You were making strides and no longer saw them as your people they were merely a speck of dust under your shoe. A cockroach that kept coming back, and how does one deal with such things?They kill it until there is nothing left. No memories, no words, not even the faintest little echo.


	9. Giver Part Nine: Aka God Save The Queen

Every single hair on your body stood upright as you frowned at your surroundings. Maxim’s arm slung around your shoulders his fingers skimming along the skin just below your shoulder. Being a couple as the cover had not been your plan Glaz was the one who suggested it and Maxim agreed with him so here you were. “It’s not so bad princess, you’re here with me.” You smacked him in the arm making him laugh as you looked out into the crowd. Glaz is busy chatting up a female guard who looked completely ensnared by his words hanging on to each and every one of them as she looked him up and down. The loud music filled your ears as one of the many underground clubs flourished with the mafia the clamored down here for stress relief or a good time. Looking up at Maxim his green eyes glittered with mischief as the lights of the club made his dirty blonde hair looking golden everytime a ray hit his head. Glancing back into the crowd you noticed that the guards were starting to focus in on the two of you. If they got a really good look at you it would be all over and Mahara would pack up and leave hiding her operation from you once more.

“Kiss me.” He blinked at you slowly. You clearly had caught the man off guard but wasted no time grabbing his face and smashing your lips against him in a very non-gentle manner. Everything about the kiss is rough as your hand trails down his back the muscles twitching under your touch. Maxim for once is unable to keep up with you, your dominance winning over his. You hand now rested on his ass as he kissed back in the same manner that you had when you initiated the kiss. As quick as you had started it finished leaving him breathless and cheeks a deep shade of red. His arms encircled your waist the way he looks at you changes. Once clear and focused gaze has now become clouded with a hint of love along with a dash of lust. Peering over your shoulder the guards vanished along with the presence of Maxim’s friend. His lips brushed across your neck drawing your attention back to him. “Glaz is gone I’m going to look for him.” Maxim clearly disliked the fact that his friend his unintentionally cockblocking him again but knew that you did what you liked. Heading off onto the dance floor the music drowned everything out and it almost felt nostalgic in a way. Like many of these people, you found that clubbing and severe amounts of alcohol were your gateways to happiness when you were still apart of Red Eclipse. You never wanted to feel like those were your only options again. Weaving through the crowd, people glanced at you in wonder though no one really ever cared about on another down here. So long as you weren’t their boss they didn’t pay any attention to you for you could not bust them. The guard that Glaz has been talking up vanished with him and when you got to the bar where he was located you found a trail of blood the dots barely noticeable but they were a trail nonetheless.

—

Ksenija clung to the strap of her bag as she entered the large room. Bunk style beds lined the walls and Ksenija wondered if there was to be a sixth woman as well. Out on the balcony is a woman with remarkably dark hair the color almost black. Her clothes were varying shades of blue with dashes of gold here and there. She wore a light blue tank that had geometric designs in gold on the bottom of garment bleeding into the middle. The dark blue pants that she wore two bared the same symbols of the hexagonal pattern. Her boots were the standard Red Eclipse black though she added lines of gold to them. Rohanna noticed her gaze. “That is Esfir our dreamer.” Rohanna spoke of her fondly an underlying tone of affection mixed in with the introduction. “She too is young but not as young as Neva or you.” Tearing her eyes away from the colorful Esfir Ksenija found herself right in front of the next teammate. “Ozanna Sokolov don’t scare her!” Oza is much older, perhaps the oldest. Her light brown hair is short, the bob cut quite messy and she has strands that are showing signs of greying. Ozanna has teal eyes that can not pick a color so stuck with a muddle of green and blue. She has a few wrinkles here and there that are more noticeable the longer she glares at Ksenija. Her nose is on the smaller side and is a little buttony. Her eyebrows are thin and devoid of a very prominent arch so it made her look quite mad at everything. Ozanna’s lips have a scar running through them that made a crescent shape with the change in facial expressions. Ozanna peeled her gaze from Ksenija to look at Rohanna with an accusatory narrowing of her eyes. It seems that glaring is this woman’s default look.

“I thought we weren’t getting any new bloods after the last one got beheaded.” A very long silence follows the words. Ksenija took this as her chance to observe the room while Rohanna proceeded to communicate to Ozanna via eyebrows. The room has deep brown mahogany flooring in its own pattern, the shapes forming a diamond weave of wood its flow has a very symmetrical feel and is quite satisfying to look at. The walls were a very well kept pristine white with silver trimming. There is a small kitchen off to the side towards the left though not quite near the door. Its speckled white and black marble tile is in a honeycomb pattern while every cupboard is a deep chocolate brown and the countertops are a shiny smooth grey granite. The expanse of the room is quite impressive given how small it appears from the outside. The beds are of the same wood when it comes to things like the headboard. The sheets are a fine white silk judging by the shine and are tucked in so snuggly Ksenija wonders if she’ll be able to pull them out from their man-made cocoon. What she assumed to be the bathroom door off to the far right is closed, though a light shines out from a crack in the door so whatever the room maybe it is clearly occupied. Ozanna takes a step up the small little steps that lead down to the area that she once occupied. A more common like space with a table in the center the beds behind them. The table is of the same sort of granite and had a deck of cards splayed across it as though someone didn’t quite finish their game. “Look at me,” Ozanna commands Ksenija stealing her attention all for herself Ozannas tone is serious with a hint of authority. “I am Oza and if you’ve got problems in here you come to me, that’s all.” Brushing past the two she stalked off towards the way that they had just come wrenching the door open with a surprising amount of stealth and elegance. Rohanna has her eyebrows raised making their natural arch more prominent. Ksenija entered their common area taking her boots off and sinking her feet into the plush carpet that resided underneath the table along with the couches. The feeling of the soft fur nearly made her sigh at the feeling but she resisted. Slinged her bag on the loveseat the movement of a door opening caught her eye. The hidden room is indeed a bathroom and a girl who looked only two years older than Ksenija exited immediately noticing her and paused her action. Quietly uttering an oh, the girl smiled at her sheepishly.

“Neva!” Rohanna shouted at the girl making her wince from the volume yet Rohanna seemed quite happy to include another friend. “Come say hi!” The girl is slender nearly to an unhealthy degree but whatever muscle is present is lean but strong. Neva is quite pale with a birthmark on her neck that stands out against the backdrop of her skin. Her hair is up in a ponytail a few pieces of hair loose so that they frame her face in a way that makes her look a little older than she is. Under the light, her platinum blonde hair is so light that it appears white. Her nose is more angular leaning towards the hooked type though it really did not draw too much attention to the center of her face. Eyebrows were softly angled in a way that gave her a kind look to her face along with deep-set blue eyes. Neva approached her feet shuffling on the floor.

“It is good to have another girl with us. I’m Neva our medic so if you have any sort of medical issues I’ll try my best to take care of them.” Neva proceeds to shake Ksenija’s hand before excusing herself and heading towards her bunk. Rohanna lets out a yelp as she’s hit with the door Oza yelling at the newcomer. Ksenija groaned internally at the thought of having to meet more people but that is quickly forgotten when she gets a glimpse of him. A taller boy who looks to be the same age as her, quickly apologizes to Rohanna who is clearly enjoying the scolding that Oza is giving him. He has skin the color of chocolate though what catches her eyes are the patches of skin that are as pale as Neva’s. The discoloration is a thing that is purely him and Ksenija has never seen anything quite like it before. He is quite built much like the rest of the people within their security group. A few scar mark his skin and Ksenija knew that there were more beneath that grey shirt of his. His jeans fit him well and his boots were unlaced. Ksenija could only barely make out his words that he said to Oza who pointed in Esfir’s direction. He thanked her but on the way to the woman, he noticed Ksenija pausing right in his tracks he stared at her mouth open slightly. What was it about her that made people stop and stare? Was there something on her face? Composing himself he smiled nearing the stairs.

“Your Scarlet right? I’m Adri-” He fell down the stairs Ksenija catching before he hurt himself. Placing him on his feet he smiled awkwardly. Seeing his face he has the most beautiful eyes. A wonderous steel blue he has almond eyes that shine. A patch of discolored skin makes a wobbly circle around his left eye bleeding into his eyebrow. He has a button nose that shouldn’t be cute but it is to Ksenija and that emotion throws her off course as the mind takes in more of his face. “Adrian Petrov.” He finishes clearly embarrassed. Ksenija actually giggles a little at his introduction making him crack a smile. Oza makes a gagging noise behind them to which Rohanna smacks her on the arm saying that young love is a beautiful thing. “I hope to see you around Голубка.” Dove, he had called her dove.

—

The trail leads you out back and through plenty of guards who bodies are now hidden carefully though you couldn’t really get rid of the bloodstains that covered your attire. There is sand covering the asphalt ground which hardly surprised you the stuff gets everywhere no matter how hard you try. Splotches of blood got larger forming puddles. Observing the floor you hardly noticed where you were going until a voice shattered your focus. “Koshmar?” Glaz stood pushing the body of the woman that he had been talking up into a dumpster. You blinked slowly before raising your eyebrows at him. He smiled a little as though it would make the situation better.

“Remind me to never let anyone flirt with you.” Glaz seemed surprised that you were giving him the time of day and honestly you were too. Maxim must be changing you somehow, you were happier with him and that’s what matters. Happiness is something that seems to elude you so to find such an emotion in him surprises you. Glaz notices your dynamic and you heard him say to Maxim that he’s good for you. That he makes you strong in a different sort of way but Maxim responded in a way that you didn’t expect. He had said that you were already strong. Perhaps in a way you were but your strength comes from years upon years of pain and trauma that is stacked up like a really sad pile of pancakes. The music that once was snaking underneath the door is stopped as the sounds of gunfire overpowers it. The screams following the carnage give you such vivid memories that you’ve once repressed. Haunting images of massacring families of innocents because they were too poor to pay tribute to Gavriil. Those things would follow you to your grave. You paid no attention to Glaz calling out for you as you rushed back into the once lively building. Bursting through the doors the red light streamed through the cracks in the walls casting harsh shadows as a stream of blood ran out from the under the final door. You paused in front of it. He is fine. Maxim is okay. Those words repeated in your head like a mantra as you wished so desperately for them to be true. The world can not take him away from you so quickly though you are hardly spare from its cruelness as it torments you at every turn. Pushing open the door slowly the stench of blood makes you nearly gag. Bodies littered the sides of the dance floor blood painting the glass panels a bitter red. Yet in the center of the floor is Maxim’s jacket. You pick up the fabric holding it in your hands tightly. Glaz enters shortly after and you hear his sharp inhale. Painted on the floor in front of you are the words. What’s yours is mine.


	10. Giver Part Ten: Aka Dead Or Alive

A mixture of salty sweat and coppery blood ran down Ksenija’s face. Heart pounding in her ears, Ksenija could feel her lungs heave weakly as they were being pushed to the limit. Riva circled her like a predator would, with that stuck up little smirk on her face. The older woman enjoyed beating her problem to a pulp and wore that pleasure on her sleeve. While Ksenija’s limbs did not ache for her metal parts had no connection to the nervous system, the human part of her bled and bruised like any other person. The ring is small and a little quaint when you first see it, but once the white mats have been coated with a nice layer of blood it becomes a little scarier. Adrian is cheering for her, any other time she would be excited to have his attention but now its just her and the fight. “You’ve got spirit little girl I’ll give you that.” Riva is a very confident woman who has passed the line of overconfident and now resides in the home of arrogance. That being said, she uses tactics that are strangely similar to her personality. Which allows Ksenija to predict what her next move may be. Riva likes to goad people into taking a risky shot but her impatience is what leaves her exposed. Blood dripped down from her nose and landed onto Ksenija’s once white tank top. Riva grit her teeth the sound subtle and hardly audible over the sounds of her team supporting her. Impatient she tried the goading method. “Aw, are you too scared to hit me?” Riva swung, her hook is more experimental if anything and misses Ksenija very easily. Circling her again, Riva looked increasingly more annoyed as the fight dragged on. Cracking her neck Riva swung again and Ksenija had to duck in order to stay fully conscious. Then Ksenija saw her chance. An open exposed side that became a target the moment Riva’s body twisted with the punch. Ksenija took the opportunity but Riva’s recovery was faster and a metal fist slammed right into the side of her head. Falling quickly, her body it the sticky mats and little black dots swam across her vision dancing to their own beat. Ksenija’s hearing is off but she could register Adrian’s voice calling out to her. “Scarlet!”

Scrambling into the ring, Adrian who has quickly become her friend is at her side in seconds. “Jesus Riva you could’ve killed her!” The other woman just shrugged her shoulders clearing enjoying her momentary victory. Ksenija would win for she never gave up a fight, at least not that easily. Ksenija gripped his hand tightly as she pulled herself up on her feet. Nodding at Riva she asked her a question that made her smirk.

“Again?”

—

“Not again Chie! I will not lose another person!” Your words are enunciated clearly making your companion flinch. Your anger, while isn’t exactly directed at her doesn’t mean that she’s coming away from this unscathed. The fires of wrath tend to burn everything in reach no matter who or want ends up being the fuel. You had gathered the whole team and Asya is for once staying silent. Perhaps she has learned to not interfere with things that are dear to you. Or maybe she doesn’t want to end up dead, both are decent incentives to not speak with you. Chie opens her mouth to speak but you silence her with a hand turning to Asya who quietly groans at the prospect of having all of your attention placed on her while you’re pissed. “What do you have on Mahara?” Glaz is gone and you hardly miss his presence. While he is a decent man with beyond acceptable skills you told him that things were to get very bloody and it would be best for him to simply watch your back with Chie. You would stop at nothing to get Maxim back and Mahara’s head removed from her body. Asya who is sitting on the table of the apartment stands, her gaze sweeping the room and you catch the reassuring smile that Chie sends her.

“She is definitely still here and intends to make a deal with you. I’m not sure exactly what she wants but I have an idea of what it could be.” The room falls silent as you mull over Asya’s words. The sounds of the night stream in through the open window to your back along with the cold air. Curtains rustle and the apartment groaned. Chie’s feet scuff against the carpeting creating idle background noise but also showcasing her worry. Chie is a very clever woman who knows how to deal with things with her head first rather than her heart. But she isn’t perfect and it is stupid to believe that she isn’t afraid either. Chie is aware of what Mahara could bargain for, however, she isn’t quite sure if you’d accept for she doesn’t know very much about you despite following you for so long. “She’d trade a life for a life.” Asya says to fill the silence and you have your answer. Mahara plans to sell you back into Red Eclipse and back into hell. Adjusting to life outside of that void has been a very interesting process for you. The moment you had been brought to Maxim’s organization the seed of rebellion had already been planted in your mind and thoughts of leaving sprouted shortly after. Pain has ruled your life from day one and realizing that took a while for you. After you heard of the deal that his boss made you, you took it as a sign that this was you once way ticket back to redemption and it’s lead you this far. This is your path and while it may seem more like a sharply jagged mountain you would see it through no matter the cost. Asya noticed the determined look on your face and raises her eyebrows at you incredulously. “You can’t be considering that. Vera would slaughter you slowly the moment you land on her doorstep.” Asya got closer to you dropping her voice lower. “You know what they do to traitors Koshmar.” Indeed you did but in the end, it didn’t matter.

“I’ll do whatever it takes Asya, whether you like it or not.” You walked up to your gear that is stashed in the dresser quite messily. “Now,” You started loading your rifle before turning to your team. “We have a beast to hunt.”

—

Ksenija’s bones ached. Every section of her ribs screamed in agony and her cuts that Adrian is cleaning carefully stung at every press of the wet cloth. “You showed that you were worthy the minute you challenged Riva. Why continue to fight her?” Adrian questions his brown eyes alight with the excitement of the spar still fueling his energy. Adrian is a strange man. His actions and words convey a deep understanding of human emotions along with a curiosity to discover more about the people entrusted to Koldan. If Ksenija is correct, Adrian wishes to figure out how she ticks. It is his sense of security for if he knows everyone’s exact moves then there is no way to take him out. His defense is most likely caused by some sort of unresolved trauma and it doesn’t help that one wrong step here leads to death. However Ksenija doesn’t know him, whatever she may believe could always be wrong until proven true. She watched him carefully as he methodically tended to her wounds. Normally Neva would take care of the injured but while she was out with Oza taking care of a politician who chose the wrong side, Adrian is in charge of everyone’s well being until she gets back.

“I never give up a fight.” Adrian glances up at her and Ksenija holds his gaze as best as she can without cracking from pain. Ksenija will never wave her white flag for her mother taught her that sometimes death is a better outcome than giving up. Adrian pauses in his movements his hand resting on top of her’s and his eyes blink a few times in confusion as he grips her hand tighter. Is finger ran over the synthetic flesh that covered the metal of her arm in a thin layer. While Ksenija is no expert she’s the only one who knows how to improve and patch herself up beyond what they taught the Sparrows who made it. All Sparrows who live through the process are educated in the ways to maintain full function and the ways of doing small repairs when something is damaged. Ksenija worked on synthetic flesh for a long time before she had been able to perfect it to feel the same. However, it will never have the same temperature as actual human skin.

“You’re so cold.” Adrian’s pretty blue eyes flicked from her to her arm in wonder. “There are no bruises as well.” He hummed in thought as his thumb ran over the skin of her hand in a natural movement that he did without thinking. A cough came from the doorway and for the first time, Ksenija saw Koldan. They were nearly the same person. Same strawberry blonde hair, pale skin covered with freckles, and even the same golden brown eyes. Koldan seemed unphased by Ksenija’s presence rather the fact that she was touching Adrian at all seemed to rattle him more than finding someone who looked a little too much like him.

“Adrian leave.” Adrian obeyed the order quickly heading out of the female’s dorm room faster than the speed of light. If there is one thing that everyone has in common it is the fear of Koldan. Rumors of his achievements spread like wildfire over the communications network that Asya has been listening to for so long. A young man destined for greatness, Koldan has worked for years in order to be granted his own ragtag band of soldiers. He racked up a very impressive kill count and trained under Vera for years to become the best of the best. Koldan is also one of the second gen Steel Sparrows like Ksenija. Koldan watched him leave a sharp look on his face that did not suit his features. For someone so young stress lines had already appeared and scars littered his body. Ksenija heard that he had tried to become a Kryshas but failed the initiation like many who try to do the impossible. Ksenija’s mother Koshmar told her what they do to those who pass. Koldan faced her and this time actually saw her rather than hear what Riva has to say about her. “From what Riva has told me I honestly did not expect very much from you Scarlet. If that even is your real name.” Koldan comes a little closer to her so that Ksenija does not have to struggle to hear him over the now loud chatter that Rohanna produces while she speaks with Esfir. “You fought like a child after you got knocked down. No thought or defense leaving you open to every strike.” Ksenija rolled her eyes instinctively. Chie and her mother scold her very frequently about this whenever she fights. Thinking is something that normally comes second to emotions when she faces a loss. They often say that she is far to passionate for a fighter but Asya argues that it is why she is a fighter in the first place. Somedays Asya is really her only friend in her small family.

“I know I got my ass kicked.” Koldan seems amused by her words judging by the way his eyebrows shot up like her’s did when she found something funny. Koldan watches her in interest and Ksenija could practically hear the gears in his head turning as his mind worked on whatever intrigued him so much.

“Do you know what Brigadier’s second is.” Koldan referred to himself using the more common phrase for Avtorityet. The Brigadier’s second is the warrior that stands next to their leader at all times. They are the right hand and the second in command should the Brigadier ever fall. The seconds are more common in the lower groups of Red Eclipse though Koshmar was once a second to Collin Warren the Avtorityet in charge of the entire security operation. “I can make you a great warrior Scarlet of the Silver Serpents.”

—

“This situation is out of our hands.” Asya did not stop talking the entire way towards the docks, her constant chatter got annoying after a while and Chie her partner eventually had to shut up with some tough love which had worked for a while. Until Asya got around to thinking of ways to bolster her argument further. “He has been away from us for an entire week Koshmar. He could be dead for all we know.” You whipped around the muzzle of your gun meeting the skin of her forehead smoothly.

“If you want to live then shut up.” Chie attempted to intervene but one look made her step down. When in emotional distress you noticed that you tend to slip back into your old ways that often feel like a cold dark home rather than the warm safe haven that Maxim provides. You had gotten used to the security of him and now you learned that you must figure out a way to live your life without relying on him entirely. A relationship where two people are attached at the hip isn’t a partnership it is a burden on one person who must carry it around for as long as it lasts. You never wanted Maxim to shoulder a curse like that so you’d learn and figure it out like you always do. Emotions are hard and coping would be a whole other mountain for you to climb. “We’re here.” The docks are not in their usual state of order ever since Sofiya Mahara inhabited the place like a cockroach. The people of Vladivostok had no choice but to allow Red Eclipse to operate in their city or a hundred innocent people would die until they got the permission that they so desperately needed. Mahara was the one who struck the deal, swiftly gaining an answer within hours. Mahara would be the easiest to take out for she had no loyalty to the Pakhan, she only loved money and the thrill of doing whatever she wanted without any consequences. Boyevik’s lined the docks and wandered freely keeping track of the posts and where they should be at all times. While Mahara did not run a very strict business she did like a good security system and most of her soldiers are often hand picked by Vera Vasiliev.

“I’m in position Koshmar and watching your back.” Glaz’s calm voice cuts through the background noise of waves and music cleanly like a hot knife through melted butter. Chie would normally be the long distance fighter in any sort of mission that she went on but with Asya here, Chie stayed at her side in order to keep her safe. Their relationship has been revealed the more time you really spent with the two of them. They were good for each other and a romantic companionship had undoubtedly formed when Chie saved Asya’s life. Ever since their meeting, the two have been very close though Chie was weary of her at the start. Skirting along the edge of the docks you took out men quietly Asya doing the same. While Chie, who had the silenced pistol, got rid of anyone who had been too far away to dealt with up close and personal. “Almost there you three.” While Chie normally narrates the fights and assists through callouts, Glaz, however, is simply here for a little check-in along with supporting the three. The abnormality of it nearly made you crack a smile. The old you must be rolling in her grave.

“This way.” The building is where they had been keeping Maxim for a while. Chie has an insider who works in the security branch and while you don’t know this Scarlet is but you do appreciate them taking the risk to assist with the operation so suddenly. Mostly made out of wood, the large fishing shop has been turned into Mahara’s little prison that she chose to use as a little shipping area for her human cargo. A thought crossed your mind that made you uneasy. Maxim surely does have enemies and you know that if any learned that he’s on the market they would buy him in a heartbeat in order to inflict only pain upon him. That little spark however still burned brightly within you as you approached the prison. “Okay, Chie while Glaz is covering us we still need you in the top level of the building ready to assist. Asya you’re with me as usual. We’ll sweep the building clean and get Maxim out as quickly as possible.” Chie headed off, her shadow becoming smaller and small until the street lights could no longer illuminate her figure. Asya nods to you as you begin to approach the door. Every window is barricaded and the door is as well. Giving it a good push the back door opened with a quiet screech.

“Well, that was subtle.” You shot Asya a glare who chose to respond with a fake smile that dripped with sarcasm. Asya gets over her fears quickly which means that she won’t hesitate to challenge you after one little scare. Asya believes that you are beyond killing her now after the emotional reconnection you had. Discovering humanity again had been quite the rollercoaster for you but she if thinks that you have merely forgotten the ways of Koshmar then Asya is more stupid than you thought. Entering the hallway you noticed large streaks of blood trailing into a larger section of the building. Asya hovered over your shoulder when you knelt down to inspect the tracks. “Could the blood be his?” She asked earnestly this time her will to see this done shining through all the bullshit. You glanced back at her an eyebrow raised but did not question her sudden change in emotions. Sometimes your friends acted more like teenage girls than your actual teenage daughter.

“Possibly.” You ventured forwards, the lights flickering as the smell of blood grew stronger. The floorboards creaked underfoot and you could hear something crawling through the vents, hopefully, that’s Chie and not some sort of creature. The place isn’t as abandoned as you secretly hoped it was. Mahara is known for being sloppy so it wouldn’t really surprise you if she had accidentally left Maxim alive. Guards stationed themselves leisurely hardly following the rules set in place by Mahara but then again, the woman hardly punishes anyone. Asya went her own way circling around through the storage areas and sticking to the shadows. Creeping up towards the first useable cover you noticed a man sitting on the boxes that would shelter you from some bullets. Looking around quickly you made sure that no one would be around to hear the sound of you snapping his neck. Pulling him off quickly you got rid of him quietly without disturbing the fragile peace of the area. Now finally having the time to do so, you analyzed the room. It is quite large and spacy with high ceilings. The wood has rot around the edges which made the place emit a horrible odor that mixed with the smell of blood. Boyeviks weren’t as numerous as you had assumed which was at least some momentary good news for you. It meant fewer men to deal with along with a higher chance of getting out of here unscathed. Asya is nearly a large stack of crates and the facial expressions she made did not instill confidence within you. She made eye contact with you and lifted a packed heart out of the box with a grimace. Mahara must be getting ready to send out a shipment soon. Perhaps burning this place down would be a better option then simply leaving with Maxim. A man walked in front of your hiding place and you took his life as well keeping out of sight. Motioning out towards the door that is more heavily guarded you spotted something that made your heart sink. A Steel Sparrow though he looked first gen which meant that he is definitely insane. Asya made a face that could only be described as butthurt. Slinking through the shadows you pulled a woman’s feet out from under her killing her quickly and Asya mirrored the progress until the two of you were at the door. Chie’s voice crackled to life on your communications channel.

“I’ve got mister big and shiny you just take care of slim jim one and two.” Chie referred to the guards with names that only Asya could come up with and you nearly cracked a smile at it. Asya rubbed off a little on Chie which is good for her. Chie takes after you with the seriousness only her’s is a very well crafted facade that she perfected over time. You nodded to Asya and the moment Chie’s gun fired the others dropped with the Sparrow. “Nice work lets continue.” Chie hopped the railing from above rolling to break her fall. Chie stood by her lover the two seeming at ease knowing that each other were both safe for now. Pushing open the door it leads to a row of cells and the smell of death is overpowering. Asya trailed behind trying to keep her dinner inside of her stomach rather than all over the floor. Your eyes scaled the prison and the only one that contained a live person is the last one. Heading over you open the door finding it unlocked. The person stood up quickly and a strange pain cut through your abdomen as their arms enveloped you.

“Hi, Koshmar. Did you miss me?” Mahara’s voice cuts through the silence like her knife does with the flesh of your stomach. She twists it and the blood only adds to the layer coated over herself to make her unrecognizable. “He’s not here princess but don’t worry. You’ll see him in hell.” The bang echoed. Chie shot her right between the eyes the blood from her skull splattering across the rotten wood. Pulling the knife out you dropped it hearing it clatter to the ground.

“There must be something we missed.” Your eyes darted around the room looking for something significant. Asya trailed off following something as she brushed past you. Her head is down her braids falling in front of her face as she walks. When you looked down that spark of hope reignited again. Those large streaks from before leading towards another door. Pushing it open you found yourself on a dock that is mostly barren except for a final box that was left behind. Chie pulled you aside fretting over your wounds as Asya filled Glaz in while looking over the box. “I’m fine Chie I swear.” She clearly did not believe you as she glared at you while scolding you for not thinking. The sight is rather amusing but you probably shouldn’t inform her of that.

“Check this out,” Asya interrupts as she turns to hold up a white sheet of paper with Mahra’s Cyrillic cursive scribbled all over it. Grabbing it from her you read it swiftly your brain processing it faster than usual. “It says that this dock is used for Andrii’s shipments and the tracks stop here.” You looked at Asya your brain forming the connections quickly. “What if they were shipping a something but someone?”


End file.
